


Rehab - Battle Of The Bands

by JD_Steiner



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Battle of the Bands, F/M, Falling In Love, Fling - Freeform, Green Day - Freeform, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little something I had in mind while writing 'Kill The King With Love Is The Law (And The Wheel Turn 'Round) but never got it out on paper, as the story was long enough as is.</p><p>I will be posting bits and pieces like this, as I don't think I am done with Gary (and Stacie) just yet. These two are just too cute together and it's fun to see Gary acting like a schoolboy when he's around her.</p><p>The Rehab facility decided to have a fundraiser to raise funds for the facility and also as a kind of mixer event that the patients at the facility could invite their families to. It takes place at The Mermaid and is also open to the community of Newton Haven.</p><p>The song used is 'Oh Love' by Green Day. All music and lyrics belong to them and their record label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehab - Battle Of The Bands

Lisa popped her head around the door frame of the kitchen “Gary?” looking around the room, she didn’t see him “Where’s Gary?” she asked Christian and Allen who were tending to their chores. Both men shook their heads.  
“He’s late for our session. If you see him, please send him to my office, pronto!”  
Both men nodded.

A little while later, Allen,was out in the laundry room folding a load of dishtowels when he first heard it, the distinct sound of an electric guitar, a song, no; a wicked solo being played. Putting down the laundered towel he was folding, he followed the sound down the hallway to the music room where the door was slightly ajar.  
“Hello?” Allen slowly pushed it open to reveal Gary sitting on a chair in the room which was set up a lot like a mini studio, a guitar in his hands he strummed out a few chords before he realized Allan was there.  
“Hey mate! That sounds awesome! Watcha doing?” Allen asked as Gary looked up.  
“Oh hey! Allen! I’m just trying to figure out this song, you know, for battle of the bands.”  
Allen walked into the room now “Oh, you aren’t supposed to be in here without Lisa’s approval, oh right, speaking of Lisa, she’s looking for you, wants you to go to her office...and she sounds mad..” He paused for a second “Between me and you, what’s up with you lately, Gary?  
Gary stood up and put down the guitar “Really? Well, it’s kinda a long story.. you see there’s this girl that I fancy, we have been seeing each other casually off and on for I dunno, since I moved back here.” The two men walked down the hallway together now “I am looking for people to join my band, if we can win the prize then I can go see her.” He said, nudging Allen’s arm with his own, making Allen grin. “And I think I have the perfect song.” Gary grinned as they stopped in front of Lisa’s office.”But I will tell you more a little later.”  
“Ok, I’ll talk to Christian.”  
“Gary King!” came Lisa’s voice from behind him. “My Office! Now!”  
Gary stomped into the office pouting like a little schoolboy in front of Lisa who closed the door behind them.  
“Have a seat.” She ordered, before moving around her own desk to sit down as Gary flopped down in the chair beside him, still pouting.  
Lisa opened Gary’s file “Where to begin?” she looked down at her notes, letting out a sigh.”Any suggestions, Gary?”  
Gary shrugged and slumped down even further in the chair.  
“Ok, lets start here. You’re disqualified from participating in the battle of the bands competition coming up.”  
‘Oh What?!” Gary threw his arms up.  
“I couldn’t think of a punishment more fit.” She laid her hands on her desk “Your recent behavior has been unacceptable. This is not like you. Within the last month we have recorded numerous offenses against you. Everything from not following the daily schedule and not tending to your chores. You should know the rotation and the routine around here by now. Please explain yourself?”  
Gary stayed silent, hanging his head.  
“Or, how about blatant disregard for clearly set out rules?” she referenced to Gary’s file again. “Just two days ago Glen caught you out in the courtyard. Smoking cannabis.”  
Gary only sighed.  
“I...I don’t understand, Gary. You have been with us for three, almost four months now and up until this last month you’ve been doing really good. We honestly thought that you were making progress. We are here to help you, Gary. In all honesty we should have kicked you out of the program right now but we decided that it was best to keep you here. What’s going on?”  
Gary made eye contact with Lisa for the first time since coming into the office, fidgeting in the chair.  
“I’m restless, Lisa...I...I miss home, I miss being able to do what I want to do, any old time, ya know. ... Most of all, I miss my girlfriend.”  
“Well, structure and a schedule is important, Gary. It’s all part of your recovery. You need routine and structure right now to help you get well.”  
Gary nodded, knowing that what Lisa was saying was indeed true.  
“How long have the two of you been dating?”  
“More casual since I moved back here but yeah... Lisa..I...I’m... that’s why I want to do this, it’s hard to explain but I...I think I’m in love with her.”  
“No, Gary.”  
“Please, Lisa..Just..”  
“I said No Gary.” Closing his file, she gave him a very serious look “Honestly, Gary, we are thinking about sending you to a more secure facility. Some place where you will be set straight, some place where actions like the ones you have been doing the past month will get you severely punished and sent to an isolation room.”  
From his spot in the chair, Gary gulped. He knew exactly what she meant. And there was no fucking way he was going to go there, not easily anyway. Anger welled up inside of him now and he stormed out of Lisa’s office and down the hallway, Allen followed close on his heels and as soon as they both got into the room they shared, Gary rounded on Allen. “Why? Allen..”  
“What’s going on, mate?”  
Gary stopped pacing the floor back and forth now and looked at Allen. “Lisa said I’m not allowed to participate in the battle of the bands coming up.”  
“Why?”  
“Because some of the shit I’ve done lately...Shit! Stacie is expecting to see me play. She knows that back in the day I was in a band. But there’s more to it than that...”  
“How so?”  
“Well, she also said that they are thinking of sending me to a more...secure facility, you know what that means, right?”  
Allen shook his head  
“The mental.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
“No, it’s not Ok!... I dun wanna be locked in the mental..”He hung his head in his hands “What are we going to DO Allen?”  
Both men were silent for a minute when Allen piped up “Gary, do you hear that?”  
Gary listened closer now and they could hear a drum beat, and it sounded close. Heading out into the hallway, they followed the familiar beat of Green Day’s Basket Case which led them to the music room which they both entered to find Christian sitting behind the drum kit and he smiled at them as they entered. Both Gary and Allen watched in awe until Christian finished the song “Wow mate, simply a-ma-zing!” Gary exclaimed “How long have you been playing?”  
Christian shrugged “Oh, for years. Started playing when I was five. I used to play in the church band only cause my parents made me, later on I had a punk garage band, played in a few other bands over the years.”  
Gary nodded, he understood as he had done almost the same...except for the church band. His family never really was religious come to think of it. “Unfortunately guys, unless we convince Lisa otherwise we won’t be able to play. I’m not even supposed to be in here right now.”  
A suddenly vocal Allen piped up “Lets just learn the song anyways, we’ll convince Lisa to let you play. Once she hears us!”  
He sounded excited, they readily agreed. Christian turned to Gary “So, you were saying earlier you already had something in mind?”  
Gary nodded “Yeah, Green Day, Oh Love.”  
Christian screwed up his face “Really mate? I thought you would pick some rockin’ song, like Basket Case or something’  
“Well, you see, there's this girl that I’ve kinda casually been seeing.”  
“Oh jeesus... not her again”  
“Shut up Allen, look she’s gonna be there and...” He realized what was coming, trailing off  
“What?”  
“Ohhh Hah! You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”  
Gary could feel himself blush a little.  
“The King is in love! I fuckin’ knew it!” Christian exclaimed, smacking Gary on the arm.  
“Yeah, and I want to do this, to show her how I feel. So, can we learn the song or not?”

 

A few days later...

Lisa noticed the man as he walked through the door. Tall, lanky with long blond hair under a baseball cap, dressed in blue jeans and a Jimi Hendrix t-shirt he looked around curiously, as if looking for someone. “Can I help you, sir?” she offered.  
“Yeah” He stopped in front of her now “I’m here to see my son, Gary.”  
“Oh, Mr. King I don’t think that’s really a good idea right now...”  
“Why not?”  
“Because your son has been having some...issues when it comes to his treatment. Shall we go into my office and have a talk?”  
Just at that moment, Gary walks out from the hallway and into the common area, his father spots him “Gary!”  
“Dad?”  
“Hey son! I had to come and see how you are doing?”  
“Yeah, well...hey, um, we are having a battle of the bands coming up in a few weeks...” Gary glanced at Lisa who was giving him a look and shook her head slightly. But, he continued anyway “And I was wondering if you were gonna come see me and the band play?”  
Gary’s dad beamed “Really? I’d love to! Following in your old man’s footsteps are ya?”  
“C’mon dad, lets go somewhere and talk.”

A couple of hours later, Gary walked his dad to the door, embracing in a hug before he left. Promising he would be back soon he waved goodbye and walked out into freedom. Gary watched him go, wishing deep inside that he could be the one walking out those doors. Turning around he jumped back a foot, nearly running into Lisa.  
“Gary”  
“Yes, Lisa...”  
“My office”  
“Yes M’am”  
Once they were both shut inside of Lisa’s office, she called Glen (the addictions councilor who initially met Gary at the intervention) who joined them before rounding on Gary “What the hell do you think you were doing out there?”  
Gary gave Lisa the saddest face he could muster but the words he said were the complete truth “I want him to see me play. Most of my life has been spent fucking up, but this, it’s something he can be proud of me for. Please, let a dying man see his son do something good for once?”  
“Your dad is dying, Gary?”  
Gary nodded, the words sinking in now made him tear up and he wiped at his eyes “Yes, he’s an addict too and recently he admitted to me that he is dying because of the years of abuse.”  
“Gary..you never mentioned this...why?”  
“Honestly I didn’t think he would want anything to do with me, after what happened at the intervention.”  
“Now I really have no choice but to let you participate.”  
“Exactly!”  
“Are you lying to me, Gary?”  
Gary raises his head, staring straight at Lisa “No.”  
“So, get your things together. I guess you can spend your free time today in the music room rehearsing once Vince and his band are done.”  
Gary almost jumped up out of the chair and literally ran from the office and down the hallway towards the kitchen where Christian and Allen were tending to their chores.  
“Problem solved boys!”  
They both looked up at him “What?” chorused in unison.  
“Lisa has agreed to let me play!”

 

The Battle:

“Allright, that was The Rule Breakers with their rendition of Wheezer’s Buddy Holly! Next up, please welcome to the stage Crowning Glory!”  
They walked out onto the stage under the bright lights, Gary in a Green Day t-shirt with a gas mask covering most of the front with the band name at the top and blue jeans. A powder blue electric guitar in hand, the strap around his shoulder he scanned the crowd.  
“Ok, you ready boys?” he asked his bandmates. Giving him the go ahead Gary began to play.

(Green Day – Oh Love qued up also see end notes for song explanation)

Oh Love, oh love  
Won't you rain on me tonight?  
Oh life, oh life  
Please don't pass me by  
Don't stop, don't stop  
Don't stop when the red lights flash  
Oh ride, free ride  
Won't you take me close to you

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose  
Stacie stood a few rows back from the stage, scanning the crowd under the hot lights Gary spotted her. Grinning as he looked directly at her, his fist over his heart before pointing at her.  
(Yeah)

Oh lights and action  
I just can't be satisfied  
Oh losers and choosers  
Won't you please hold on my life  
Oh hours and hours  
Like the dog years of the day  
Old story, same old story  
Won't you see the light of day

[Chorus]  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose  
Talk myself out of feeling  
Talk my way out of control  
Talk myself out of falling in love  
Falling in love with you  
Gary hit the note perfectly, staring down at Stacie, he gave her a look that melted her heart.She grinned from ear to ear, and knew that he absolutley meant it. As he started on the guitar solo he came over to stand on the stage, where Stacie had now moved to the front.

[Instrumental]

Oh love, oh Love  
Won't you rain on me tonight  
Oh ride, free ride  
Won't you take me close to you

[Chorus]  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

[Chorus]  
Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
I'm wearing my heart on a noose

Far away, far away  
Waste away tonight  
Tonight my heart's on the loose

Tonight my heart's on the loose...  
Tonight my heart's on the loose...

Cheers went up as the song ended. The emcee came back onto the stage, taking the mic. “I think we have our winners Crowning Glory!” He grabbed Gary’s arm, raising it in the air “That was Amazing and I think someone else out there thinks so too.” He said eying Stacie in the crowd.  
The crowd went wild as the boys celebrated, Gary hoisted up into the air by Allen and Christian, Gary holding the trophy high above his head.

Elation overcame him like a high. Excitement rose up inside, bubbling to the surface in the form of a perma-smile etched on his face. He had never felt this good, this happy in a long time, especially considering he was sober.  
When his feet hit the stage again, he jumped off. Standing in front of Stacie, he took her hands in his, smiling a boyish grin. Stacie’s eyes welled up with tears, which he wiped away with his thumbs.  
“I’m in love with you Stacie, I have been for a long time.”  
She was grinning “I love you too.”  
He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her as she flung her arms around his neck. The crowd around them cheering but it was like they were off in their own world, focused on each other.

‘I Can’t Help Falling In Love With You by UB40 starts playing over the sound system. Gary takes her right hand with his, drawing her in close to him and they began to slow dance. Gary staring into Stacie’s eyes and singing along with the song. She can’t help but smile up at him, eyes wet with tears, she laid her head on his chest.  
Gary drew her in closer, wrapping his left arm around her. He loved how her body felt next to his and wished that this moment would never end. As the song drew to a close and the next one began, he took her hand, leading her off of the dance floor.  
“Gary, what are..”  
Over in a dark corner, he pressed her against the wall, pressing his mouth to hers.  
“Mmmmm” she cupped the sides of his face with her hands, gasping for air. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too babe.” Pressing his lips to her mouth, he pinned her against the wall, her hands running through his hair they resumed their snog session.  
Gary was about to haul Stacie into the disabeld's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Stacie’s lip balm smeared on his face, he found Lisa standing there, grinning at him.  
“Gary, we’re leaving soon and we need your help loading the equipment.”  
“Awe..c’mon five more minutes.”  
“Now, Gary.”  
Lisa walked away and he turned back to Stacie “Well, it looks like I have to go...”  
“I’ll miss you.”  
“Miss you too, but I will see you next weekend, O.K.?”  
Stacie nodded, grabbing the front of his shirt this time pulled him in for one last kiss.  
“Gary!”  
“Coming Lisa!”

**Author's Note:**

> ** Billie Joe's lyrics are a calling to a lost or unrequited love; a sort-of loss of control after trying to suppress those feelings for some time and moving on with life (“oh life, please don’t pass me by”). That sudden loss of control seems to have come from a night of drinking and reflection: “waste away tonight, tonight my heart’s on the loose”. The third verse seems to suggest that he’s trying to pull away from falling deeper in love with this person (“talk myself out of falling in love”), because he knows they don’t feel the same, but at the same time he’s enjoying the feeling of being in love. Obviously he’s been through this cycle before, saying it’s the “same old story”, but that’s not a strong enough deterrent, as he still longs to be “close to you”.


End file.
